Resident Action Times X
by batman100
Summary: During an unexpected visit by Alice and the Resident Evil gang, and after an exciting turn of events...the X-Men's dream has FINALLY became a reality...in ways NO ONE could ever imagine.


**Resident Action Times X**

"Ugh, finally got that over." Alice groaned, having slaughtered two Executioners with her ally Jill Valentine and her fiancé Chris Redfield before she heard a buzzing sound from her armor pouch

"Uh what was that?" Chris asked sheepishly as Alice pulled out her iPhone

"Hmmm…message from Scott. Says: Hey Alice, good to hear from u. Come visit at th X-Mansion. Peace. Xoxo Scott and Jean Summers. Hmmm…Jill, get us a plane ticket to New York." Alice ordered as Jill dialed the TWA airport

"Where the heck are they? Alice specifically *said* she'd dismantle this underground junk heap! Well, it's been fifteen freaking minutes! Where the hell could they be?!" Luther West ranted as he, Albert Wesker, Barry Burton, Claire Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy and Excella Gionne were gathered around the campfire remains of a zombie Soviet soldier

"Did you just hear plane engines?" Barry piped up, his senses picking up traces of fuel. Luther's eyes bugged out when he noticed where they were going and *who* they were visiting…

"Come on" Luther ordered, as he and his crew walked toward the elevator

"Hey, wait! Where the hell are you going?!" Barry griped before Luther throttled him

"Alice's going to New York. And I think I have a pretty damn good idea who would be there…" Luther noted as an 'X' was carved into the sewer wall. Wesker could imagine a certain group of superhuman vigilantes would have such a logo

"Oh yeah…*those* guys." Leon noted, remembering hearing of the story Jill had. A few months ago, Jill came back from a visit in New York, babbling about capturing a senile, delirious old man claiming to be a mutant. Leon also knew Jill had help from a strange group of characters. And he was certain when she said one of them had knife blades that could come out from his hands. Leon did understand they were allies, but nevertheless, Leon was suspicious about this so-called "X-Men"…

Meanwhile, in New York…

"Scott! Madame Hydra needs help with changing the twins! And Sif said she needs help with the laundry, Sharon's still having morning sickness after she had the twins, Kurt's tail's stuck in the guitar downstairs, oh and…this person messaged you this morning." Jean finished, handing Scott his cell phone

"Oh good Alice responded to my message…Really? She's coming *here*?!" Scott's eyes went wide with joy

"Who's this Alice? Oh…you mean that zombie hunting girl we met in August? Jill something, right?" Jean asked, remembering the X-Men's encounter with her

"Jill Valentine. She's coming, along with her fiancé Chris Redfield. And they should be here in about ten minutes" Scott replied, before heading up to Madame Hydra and Bobby's room

"Well, hope she doesn't have unwanted luggage…" Jean moaned, still shaky from the zombie encounter on their first meeting. Little did she know that Alice's message didn't catch not *only* the X-Men's attention. And it was only a matter of minutes before word got to Umbrella Corporation CEO Wesker himself, currently en route to the mansion in his luxury limo, with Barry and his group in the passenger seats. Excella was driving

"We should be approaching the X-Mansion shortly, sir." Excella noted, her eyes seeing the mansion gates

"State name and business" the security console ordered

"Wesker, Albert. Umbrella Corporation Chief Executive Officer" Albert said, as the security console checked for clearance

"Clearance clear. Invitation accepted. Welcome to the X-Mansion, Mr. Wesker" the console responded before automatically opening the gates

"I'll get it" Warren said, hearing the doorbell ring, opening the door, not knowing of who was standing by the porch "Uh…who the heck are you?"

"Albert Wesker, head of Umbrella Corp, at your service" He introduced himself as the X-Men gathered, cautiously

Later…

"What brings you here to New York, sir?" Jean asked suspiciously, her pistol hidden under her purse as she and the X-Men were gathered around the fireplace

"I am here on business terms, regarding use of the T-virus outbreak currently spreading through North America" Wesker confessed, unaware that through his visor, Scott noticed Wesker was carrying several concealed and lethal weapons. One of them was a suspicious-looking syringe

"And what…" Jean started before a green smoke engulfed the mansion

"What the hell is this?" Bobby choked, gasping for air before dropping, unconscious

"It's the Red Queen. Barry…deactivate it…now!" Wesker rasped as Barry smashed the gas tank. The hazy knockout gas vanished…but the X-Men were fast asleep, succumbed to the gas

"Wesker…you have got a lot of explaining to do…a *lot*." Alice hissed, gun drawn to his head as Madame Hydra, Jill and Leon gathered around

Later that day…

"Ugh…my head. What happened?" Jean yawned, her look of confusion switching to a fighting look when she saw Wesker "You don't know what it is you've got yourself into, punk" she hissed

"You dare to challenge the mighty X-Men?!" Peter boasted, his machine gun loaded

"Wesker, you've just opened up a shitload of worms" Victor growled

"Please hold it. I'm not your enemy" Wesker surrendered as Jean loaded her shotgun

"Start spilling the beans or we're going to have to mess up that nice flashy black suit" Scott hissed

"The Red Queen was the one who threw the gas!" Wesker pleaded. The X-Men paused, weapons drawn. Scott calmly nodded to Jean, as she reluctantly lowered her rifle, but gave a warning look at Wesker before motioning the rest of the group to do the same

"You might as well consider yourself lucky this didn't get messy. Now who's this Red Queen? And if this is some kind of joke…it'll take a lot of work to not having your blood painted all over the walls, two coats!" Victor warned before Jean visually signaled him to stay calm

"The Red Queen is an artificial intelligence-programmed android. She was the one who orchestrated the T-virus to spread. I resigned from Umbrella when she caused the virus to infect my own soldiers. So I had to team with Alice to try and shut her down. Now it appears she's been somehow reprogrammed…and she now sees your city as the new target" Wesker explained as the X-Men warily listened

"I still don't trust him. This guy's got trouble written all over him." Logan snorted

"It's the only way if we know what the Red Queen's plans are. And what we know about the T-virus. And, we do know Jill, right?" Scott asked as Logan reluctantly nodded

"Actually, Logan…just keep an eye on him" Scott ordered, Logan gave him a thumbs up, not knowing that Carlos was watching the X-Men suspiciously

"Whoever they are…whatever they are…they know too much. Call Boba Fett. I want these X-Men taken out immediately" Rain Ocampo ordered as she and her squad of anti-mutant mercenaries slipped away

"…So your motives are to prevent New York from becoming the target for an outbreak?" Warren asked before his eyes darted to an assassin aiming at Jean

"Jean, watch out!" Kurt hissed, as Wesker shoved Jean out of harm's way before taking a sniper's bullet to the arm

"Logan!" Scott hollered as Logan and Kurt opened fire on the would-be murderer. The gunman was instantly blasted within seconds

"Son of a bitch. Call the air strike, now!" Rain hissed as fighter jets launched heat seeking missiles toward the X-Mansion

"Now what?" Logan snarled, his scent picking up traces of missile fuel.

"Stay down!" Alice ordered as she launched a RPG launcher. The missiles harmlessly self-destructed…along with the fighter jets

"It's Rain! She's currently the surrogate body for the Red Queen!" Wesker rasped as Jean tended to his wounds

"Scott, Logan, you boys mind?" Jill asked, gunning down Rain's henchmen

"Well…shall we?" Scott asked

"With pleasure" Logan replied before both leaped out the window and blasted all the goons before facing the Red Queen herself…in Rain Ocampo's body

"Mutant scum" Rain sneered coolly, spitting on the ground. Logan's eyes fueled with fury as he charged and swiftly slashed Rain's left hand off

"Try and grow that back, creep" Logan spat, before Scott blasted off her legs with his visor

"You X-Men are useless! I'll destroy you!" Rain screamed, lunging for Jean

"You shall NOT harm the X-Men!" Wesker shouted, blasting Rain to bloodied parts with Jean's shotgun

"Good riddance" Scott heaved in relief before shaking Logan's hand for their teamwork effort

"Wesker…you didn't only save Jean…but you also saved our lives. We are highly thankful for your heroic motion." Scott replied as he and the X-Men were gathered in the dining room. Wesker sat in the armchair, his left arm in a sling Jean crafted for him.

"I'm sorry I misjudged you. You truly are mighty heroes. The people of New York must be very proud to have such brave defenders. And so…as a reward for aiding me in destroying the Red Queen, I will agree to have the President allow the Mutant Rights Law to be in effect thus giving all mutants the freedom and respect they long since desire. I will also agree to have your mentor Professor X to be released from government prison and have full amnesty of your organization. And also in return, we shall make ourselves available to your team" Wesker proposed, the X-Men gratefully accepting the offer

"So be it" Logan replied as Wesker instantly dialed the number to the White House…

"Looks like Professor X's dream has at long last become a reality" Jean smiled, as a crowd was gathered, cheering on the grounds, carrying signs of respect and admiration for the X-Men…even Principal Kelly was there, giving Scott and Jean a respectful nod before making the Richard Nixon peace sign with both hands

Yes, thanks to Wesker and Alice's team, the X-Men's dream for harmony between mutants and humans have finally came true…at last.


End file.
